Celos impulsivos
by micaelaGalicia
Summary: — ¿Qué somos ahora? — preguntó. Sonreí y me aleje completamente de él. — Estamos comenzando... Podríamos llamarlo "Amigos con derecho". — — Pero sin derecho a estar con otras personas. — Mis ojos brillaron de manera especial. — ¿Me estas queriendo decir que sólo serás para mi? — Dije algo sorprendida.


**Disclaimer Applicated. **

Celos Impulsivos.

* * *

Era una tarde tan especial. El sol se situaba en lo más alto de su esplendor. El cielo estaba despejado, los pajaritos cantaban de aquí a allá, todo era completa tranquilidad, y alegría.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku y Sango se divertían en la piscina municipal de la ciudad de mi gran Tokio.

Después de haber descubierto como se podía atravesar de su época a la mía no tardamos en ponernos de acuerdo para hacer una actividad divertida para todos. No tanto para mí, ya que mañana tenía examen semestral de química. Lo sé. Fue una mala idea planear una salida así en tiempos de exámenes, pero no les quería quitar la diversión a los demás por mí. Y no tenía mucha importancia, de todas formas andaba en mi periodo menstrual.

Estaba sentada cerca de donde se encontraban mis amigos. Debajo de una gran sombrilla de colores, con todos mis cuadernos de trabajo esparcidos en la mesa.

Me acomode con las piernas cruzadas y con el codo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa para que mi mano me sostuviera mi cara, y con la mano derecha anotaba unas cuantas fórmulas para repasar y así, se me quedaran grabadas.

– ¡Vamos, Kagome! ¡Métete, el agua esta genial! – gritó Inuyasha.

Me incorporé y agité mi mano lentamente con una sonrisa en mi cara algo apenada y le respondí:

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no traigo traje de baño!

Menos mal que no había llevado, así que no me podían obligar a nada. En vez de eso, portaba una blusa color turquesa claro, con una torerita corta de encaje color hueso y un short de mezclilla. En cuanto a mi cabello, lo agarré, y me había hecho un chongo alto algo despeinado.

– ¡Kagome! ¡Mira como nado! – esta vez fue el pequeño Shippo.

Dirigí mis orbes negros hacía él, y observé que nadaba en el chapoteadero; dando toscas brazadas y pataletas.

– ¡Eso es, Shippo! – solté con pequeñas risitas, animándolo.

Inuyasha refunfuño entre dientes y volvió a lo suyo.

Me daban gracia las gorras que llevaban estos dos para ocultar sus rasgos que los diferenciaba a la demás gente. Pero era necesario para no levantar sospechas.

E igual, hice yo lo mismo con mis asuntos escolares, no sin antes percatarme de un bulto que se acercaba a donde yo me encontraba.

Giré mi cabeza a 90º y mi cara hizo una mueca de sorpresa, no me imagine encontrarme con…

– ¡Koga! – ¿Acaso nos había seguido…?

– ¡Hola Kagome!

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? Es decir… ¿Cómo fue que tú…?

– Los seguí – Lo sabía – Al poder atravesar el pozo, no dude ningún instante. Y cómo escuche vagamente que vendrían a este lugar tan extraño, no dude en hacer lo mismo, y alistarme para venir.

– Ah…Qué bonita… eh… coincidencia – dude al pronunciar lo último, ya que no sabía cómo llamarle a eso que hizo.

– Y también traje conmigo a Ayame. Espero no te afecte.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? Claro que no, ¡eso me alegra mucho!

Guau. ¿Koga y Ayame? ¡Eso era hermoso y divertido! Al fin correspondió sus sentimientos a la chica lobo. Esperen… hablando de lobos.

– ¡Koga, tu cola! – me sorprendí del tono que use, ya que aparte de sonar un poco grosero, la gente se nos quedaba mirando. Más de lo normal.

Niños de alrededor se acercaban a manosear el rabo de éste, y Koga hizo una mueca algo graciosa. No se esperaba que los chiquillos de mi época reaccionarán así. Y nadie se había dado cuenta, hasta que lo dije. Que tonta me siento.

– ¡Ah! ¡Aléjense de mí, mocosos!

Me incorpore rápidamente hacía él y trate de ocultar su cola en muchos fallidos intentos

– Vamos chicos, circulen. Sólo es una parte de un disfraz. Aléjense por favor. Jeje. – trataba de persuadirlos y ¡funcionó!

– A ver, a ver: Lobo rabioso, ¿¡qué haces aquí con Kagome!? Y lo más importante: ¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí!?

Una vez que pude ocultar su cola entre las prendas que traía encima, volví a sentarme en mi lugar de "estudio". Mientras observaba con aburrimiento la discusión que se iba a prolongar entre esos dos. Ya iba a empezar con sus celos impulsivos. Daba igual. Ahorita ponía en su lugar a Inuyasha.

– ¡Hn! No te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, perro estúpido. – tomó un poco de aire. – Pero ya que te importa tanto, vine aquí a…

– ¡Ja! Es cierto, no me importa. No eres nada apto para venir aquí y menos con Ahome.

– ¡Estúpido! ¡Al menos déjame terminar!

– No. Baboso.

– Inuyasha.

– ¿Qué quieres, Kagome?

– ¡Abajo!

Y en un movimiento rápido y torpe, Inuyasha se agarró de mí brazo derecho antes de terminar de pronunciar mi "conjuro". Sentí mi cuerpo girarse hacia abajo, iba a caer a al agua y lo más importante era que en mi otro brazo traía conmigo mis materiales de estudiar… ¡No!

– ¡Aaah!

Y mi cuerpo hizo contacto con aquel líquido inmaculado. En pocas palabras el compuesto: H2O. Gotas ensanchadas de agua caían de arriba abajo sobre mi rostro. Tosí unas cuantas veces para sacar el agua que me había atragantado llegando a mis pulmones. Mis cuadernos flotaban como barcos en el mar, como mis plumas… No puede ser. Y el agua entraba hasta lo más profundo de mi ser ¡Esta no se la perdonaba a Inuyasha!

– ¿Kagome? – preguntó con tono preocupado y dubitativo éste.

– ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?– pronunció preocupado mi amigo Koga, y se fijó en mi expresión de ausencia, por el motivo de mis libros. Extendió una mano para ayudarme a salir. Pero la ignoré.

– ¡Eres un idiota Inuyasha! – alzó la voz Koga.

– ¡Kagome!

– ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? – gritaban mis amigos, corriendo acá, donde estaba.

¡A la mierda con que tuviera la regla! Mis apuntes… Puse a "salvo" mis partencias (o lo que quedaban de ellas), y cuando lo hice. Subí por mi cuenta. Observé todo mi trabajó mojado, era una pérdida total. Las letras se convirtieron en borrones. Así que iba a ser un poco difícil volver a transcribirlas.

– ¡Arg! ¡Eres un tonto Inuyasha! – regañé con tono bastante furioso.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a la señorita Kagome, perro tonto? – dijo Miroku, fulminándolo con la mirada.

– ¿Kagome? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con preocupación Sango, al tiempo en el que me pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros.

– Mis apuntes… todo se estropeo, no se le entiende mucho a nada. ¡Mañana tengo mi examen y no podré estudiar con esto! – Repliqué con tristeza. – ¡Y todo por ti! – Apunté hacía Inuyasha.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si tú fuiste la que pronunció: ¡Abajo! – dijo esto último distorsionando su voz para intentar imitar la mía.

– Si tus estúpidos celos no se hubieran aprovechado de ti, habrías escuchado a Koga, que trae consigo a su novia: Ayame. – dije en un tono algo así como amenazador y terrorífico.

– ¿Ah…?

– ¡Koga! – todos nos giramos a ver a la que portaba esa voz, y nadie más, era Ayame.

– ¡Hola chicos! – todos esbozaron una sonrisa. Menos Inuyasha y yo. Y le dirigí una mirada sombría a éste.

– Hola, Ayame. ¿Ya te aburriste de meterte a esta cosa grande que parece un pequeño río? – dijo Koga con suavidad y ternura. Aw.

– Métete conmigo – y puso ojos de cachorrito, para convencerlo.

Dudo por unos minutos, pero sus ojos sonrieron y dijo:

– Este bien, de todas formas, solo pasaba a saludar. ¡Adiós chicos! –

Se alejaban a paso normal, y antes de que se me olvidará… iba a gritarles sobre sus rabos. Pero estaba tan enojada que mejor lo deje pasar. No creo que hubiera tantos problemas con eso…

– ¡Si te digo que eres un perro celoso impulsivo! – como siempre, Shippo estaba de mi lado.

¡Pong!

– ¡¿Por qué me pegas perro sarnoso?! ¡Si es la verdad!

– Cállate Shippo. ¡Ja! Tranquila, Kagome. Los podrás pasar a limpió después. – su estado era tan relajado que me hacía enfurecer más. – Ahora, métete a esta cosa y hagamos carreras, ¿Qué dices, pequeña enojona?

No iba a ganar nada con llamarme "pequeña" como acostumbraba decirme para que se me esfumará el enojo. Esta vez no.

– ¿Qué digo? ¡Que qué digo! – perdí los estribos y sentía mi cara enrojecerse. – ¿Por qué lo dices tan como-si-no-fuera-nada-importante? ¡Mañana tengo mi examen y ahora no podré estudiar! ¡Y sabes ¿por qué? ¡Por tú culpa! ¡Arg!

Recogí mis cosas con movimientos bruscos, y agarré la toalla que le correspondía a Inuyasha.

– ¡Eh! ¡Esa es mi toalla!

– ¡Lástima! – me alejé a largas zancadas de ellos y antes de irme por completo me volví hacía mis amigos.

– Inuyasha sabe el camino hacía mi casa, los veo allá. Diviértanse. Y busquen a Koga, antes de que se antes de la cena. Trataré de arreglar esto. – grité lo suficiente como para que me oyeran. Y al ver un asentimiento de aceptación por parte de todos, me retiré a paso rápido.

– ¡Eres un tonto Inuyasha! – escuché que canturreaban a coro antes de irme.

– ¡Ay! ¡Ya cállense!

* * *

Era tan vergonzoso caminar por las calles, mojada y en toalla. Pero bueno, ¿qué se le podía hacer? Toda la gente me observaba con confusión y una cuanta más con burla. Lo bueno que no quedaba demasiado lejos la piscina municipal de casa. Y era de admitir que en el trayecto, me había secado poquito.

Tardé quince minutos en llegar a mi destino y cuando lo hice, me di un baño fugaz. Mamá preguntó por los demás y qué había ocurrido pero preferí evadirla para no tener que recordar ese momento de enfado hacía Inuyasha.

En cuanto me senté en mi escritorio y me puse a traducir las palabras borrosas del cuaderno empapado, escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. No me di vuelta. Estaba casi segura de que se trataba de mi hermano: Sota. O al menos eso era lo más probable.

– Ahorita no Sota, necesito estudiar urgentemente para mi examen de mañana y no tengo tiempo para niñerías.

– ¡Jm! Deberías de prestar atención a tu alrededor antes de sacar conclusiones de a quién te diriges, pequeña tonta. – ¿Inuyasha?

Giré bruscamente mi asiento hacia él, que se encontraba sentado en mi cama con él entre cejo fruncido. E inmediatamente hice lo mismo. Guau. No estaba mojado…

Y en ese momento mi rostro reflejo preocupación e Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

– ¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo volverán a casa? Se supone que eres el único que se sabe el camino de regreso.

– Miroku también se lo sabe. – dijo seca y cortamente. Eso yo no lo sabía. Al menos me dejo un gran alivio. Pero esto no iba a quedar así.

– ¡Pf! Y, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar con los demás mientras yo reponía lo que arruinaste. – traté de que mis palabras sonarán con mucho resentimiento, cosa que logre. Ya que un fantasma de mueca de arrepentimiento se asomaba en su cara.

No me dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándome fijamente con esos ojos color miel avellana. Solté un bufido de fastidió. Y al instante, mi cara se afligió con tristeza. Y volví a mis asuntos escolares. Noté que le sorprendió mi cambio repentino de estado.

– ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que seguirías discutiendo. – Dijo altaneramente. Eso me hizo enojar.

En todo ese tiempo conviviendo juntos, Inuyasha no era capaz de admitir sus sentimientos a ella. Y eso, más que nada, era lo que le molestaba. Los mostraba con sus celos, sí. Pero no era suficiente y eso traía muchos problemas. Como el de ahora.

Me levanté furiosa de mi asiento y lo encaré con una mueca de enfado.

– ¡Ah! ¿Quieres discutir? Pues vamos a discutir. – no tenía pensado dejarlo hablar.

– Para empezar, eres un tonto celoso. No te soporto cuando estas en esos planes que te pones peor que una chica, ¡y eso que yo soy una! ¡Qué rayos pasa contigo! Y todavía mis apuntes los echas al agua. No puedo creer lo impulsivo que eres. ¡Ya di que me amas! En vez de hacer tu circo, maroma y teatro enfrente de todos y traer problemas. ¡Todos saben lo que sientes por mí, y me repatea en lo más profundo de mi ser que no me lo digas, Inuyasha!

Ahí está, se lo solté todo de sopetón. Se quedó sin palabras con la mirada confundida y aunque pensaba en interrumpirme en unas cuantas partes, no lo dejé.

– ¡Uf! Si claro, mejor di tú que me amas a mí. – ¿¡Ah!?

– ¿Excuse moi? Yo no soy la que anda exponiendo mis celos en todas partes. – ¡Punto para Kagome! Aparte no era necesario los celos para demostrar algo que ya sabía él.

Se levantó de mi cama, con aire de superioridad a seguir con la discusión.

Su ceño aún seguía fruncido, igual que el mío. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, yo lo corté.

– ¿Sabes? Mejor deja el rollo. No tiene caso. Sigamos fingiendo, con nuestra apreciada amistad – hice un gesto de hacer comillas con mis dos manos a lo último que dije. Aunque le dijera todo a eso a Inuyasha, sabía que no dejaría su enorme orgullo para decirme lo que sentía. Desde lo sucedido con Kikyo, se había vuelto más reservado. Y eso me decepcionaba aún más.

Bajé mi cabeza, con tristeza. Sentía las lágrimas agruparse en mis parpados. Iba a volver con mis estudios, pero una mano agarró mi rostro, impidiéndome hacer eso. Alzó mi cabeza para que mis ojos toparan con los suyos. Examinaba mi cara en silencio y con tacto delicado, quitaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que salían.

Su mirada estaba perdida, algo… ¿Arrepentida?

– No vale la pena llorar, Kagome. Yo no la valgo. – ¿Qué? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver. – Repliqué – ¿Por qué me haces sufrir, bobo? Ya sé que estás cansado, que no quieres otra decepción amorosa. Nunca me aceptaste, es otra cosa, una manera de soñarte. Anda, Inuyasha, no tienes por qué quedarte.

Era mi turno de sorprenderlo. Era la purísima verdad. Ya no me importaba lo que seguiría a continuación.

Acerco su rostro poco a poco al mío, e instintivamente cerré los ojos. Al poco rato, sentí su respiración lenta y calmada; y un roce de sus labios con los míos. Abrí un poco mi boca y cuando Inuysha estaba por abrir la suya. Un portazo nos sacó de nuestro momento. E hizo que nos separáramos brusca y efímeramente.

– ¡La cena esta lista! – gritó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro Miroku.

¿Ya era tan noche como para que la cena estuviese lista? ¡Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo! Y yo aún no estudiaba… Ay.

Volteé a ver a Inuysha que este se mantenía aún en un shock, con algo de enojo hacia Miroku, ¡Y cómo no!

Teníamos que decir algo, se iba a ver muy obvio que no respondiéramos. Y como vi que Inuyasha no se inmutaba, fui la primera en soltar palabra.

– ¡Jeje! En un momento bajamos, Miroku. Gracias por informarnos. – Sus cejas de movían de arriba abajo como si bailarán.

– De nada. ¡Relajen la pelvis! – Y se fue, así sin más. Eso fue raro. E incómodo. ¡Qué clase de consejo es ese! Mi rostro enrojeció como para hacer competencia con un tomate.

Pasaron cinco minutos desde que se había retirado el monje Miroku de mi habitación y ninguno de nosotros parecía hacer punta de una conversación. Hasta que…

– ¿Qué somos ahora? – preguntó. Sonreí y me aleje completamente de él.

– Estamos comenzando… Podríamos llamarlo "Amigos con derecho"

– Pero sin derecho a estar con otra persona. –

Mis ojos brillaron de manera especial.

– ¿Me estas queriendo decir que sólo serás para mí? – dije algo sorprendida.

Negó con su cabeza.

– No es necesario hablar… ¿Y si te beso? – me sorprendí a ese comentario.

Me agarró la muñeca y me atrajo hacia él estrechándome entre sus brazos. Su persona olía tan exquisito, como a menta y hojas de árbol. Cerré los ojos por un instante y me sentí como si volaba a miles de kilómetros sobre la tierra. Busco mis labios, como si estuviera hambriento de ellos y los beso con suavidad, tímidamente. Se separó ligeramente.

– ¿Más?

Alargué mis brazos hacía atrás de su cabeza, y entre lancé mis dedos con su cabello.

– Más.

* * *

– ¿Pero qué rayos dice aquí? Kagome, deberías hacer mejor tu letra.

– ¡Sabes que no es eso Inuyasha! No te quieras hacer el listo. Ahora díctame mejor lo que dice allí.

– ¡Pero no se le entiende nada!

– ¡Pues trata!

– ¡Ay pero si ya son las dos de la mañana! – gimió cansado.

– ¿Quién fue el que empapó mis cuadernos? – reté.

– La química se encuentra en todas partes… –

– ¿Quién es un buen chico? – sonreí tiernamente. Como si le estuviera hablando a un cachorro.

– Cállate pequeña boba.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Estoy lista para críticas constructivas así que échenle. Jajaja8-)**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot. Y si así fue, déjenme un review. ¡Porfa! Y sino, pues también. :D Jijiji **

**Motívenme a seguir escribiendo :3**

**¡Eeeeeen fin! Gracias a todos los que leyeron. **

**PD: Tomé un par de frases prestadas de libros. Los créditos son para: Hush Hush & Bajo la misma Estrella. Esto es sin fines de lucro. **


End file.
